Marks
by crazylear
Summary: Edward is a guy that constantly tricks himself into some relationship with the hope to find that "special" girl meant for him, but every relationship fails until he meets Bella and learns what true love really is.
1. Bliss

**A/N: Hey! you actually came to read this!!! XD Anyways, This is a little story that I wrote from Edward's point of view, let's just say is my little Midnight Sun :D**

**Edward is a guy who suffered a few bumps with relationships lately. He doesn't trust on his feelings anymore because everytime he thought he was in love, he realized after a month or so of relationship with the girl that he wasn't even close to loving her. Bella is a girl who recently moved to Forks so that her mother could enjoy her time with her new husband.**

* * *

The day was cloudy and the sun barely showed behind a spot where the clouds seemed to open just a bit to let some rays fall through. Not that I wasn't used to this kind of days, but today it just seemed to me that the day was brighter than any other day. Classes were boring again, lunch time was just the same, but outside the building, something made me think that the day was getting brighter in all ways.

"… and I even hate that people either ignore me or just stare at the clouds for 10 minutes!"

"Sorry, I really got lost on my mind." I had to admit, ashamed.

"That's cool bro, but you've being lost since we went out of the building!" "Everything's ok?" Rosalie and Jasper turned to me as soon as Emmett asked, maybe because I'm constantly making silly comments over the whole conversation and trying to get a laugh at every chance I have.

"Don't worry, I'm ok" I said, smiling. "But tell me again about your plan for today." I added.

"Well, I've been trying to explain you the last couple of minutes that I think that we should have a party today because everyone seems on the mood!" He said, smiling.

"I'd like to offer my house, but I don't think my parents would let us have a party there, not since someone decided to take a ride on the Porsche." Emmett looked at Jasper with a grin and a weird silly expression. Jasper just gave a thumbs-up and a light smile back to Emmett, which took a short laugh from Emmett. To me that just meant that being grounded for taking out that beautiful cream white 911 Turbo for a little ride was totally worth it.

"So that's where you come in" said Jasper, almost trying to sell me the idea like a guy on those infomercials. "Besides, you should be throwing a party now that your parents are gone!"

"I guess they're right Edward" said Rosalie "There's no harm on throwing a little party at the house with some friends"

I was getting kinda excited with the idea, and those thoughts that ran into my mind a couple minutes before where making all that sound like fun, so even when I was not in the mood for any parties the last couple months, today I had a feeling that I could actually enjoy this party.

"So is that a yes?" said Emmett, realizing that I smiled to my own.

"Ok, I guess that you can throw a party at my house" I said, trying to sound defeated but actually failing to hide some excitement "But you have to promise that you'll only invite a few people!"

"Don't worry, is going to be like a real VIP party, I promise!" said Emmett, rushing out with the cell phone on his hands and losing no time to invite some people.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving too guys." said Jasper, looking back to where Emmett went and then to his car. "I'll try to restrain Emmett from inviting too many people, I promise"

"Thanks Jasper, see you tonight at my place" I said, as Jasper turned back and walked to his car to leave the parking lot right away.

Rosalie and I went home and had some dinner before going up to change clothes, and I had some time to think about the thing that changed my mood so drastically. I refused to think that my change was because of that girl, but everything else pointed out that way. There was nothing special about this girl - I mean - she was pretty, but nothing really outstanding, and she caught my attention since she was introduced by Professor Goldstein in my Biology class.

My shoes rebelled as I was trying to tie the laces, and with my thoughts on that girl the task took me even longer. I tried to bring a picture of her on my head and the first image that crossed to my mind was a quick glance I gave her near the end of the class. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes staring straight at the board, her pale skin that enhanced the beautiful color of her hair, and her mouth, which she suddenly opened a brief moment so that she could bit her lower lip.

"Bella" I said to myself, pulling the name of the girl from my memories. I guess that the way she crossed sights with me when I was looking her was the thing that changed my mind: she looked me straight into the eyes, stopped biting her lip and turned away slowly to get her attention back on the board, stretching her look to me as far as she could until she had to look up front. Immediately after that, the bell ranged and everyone rushed out except her. She took some time to take her stuff, and when she passed over my chair she glanced at me and gave me a cute smile, one of those smiles that someone gives to you when they are greeting you warmly, but that makes you feel a bit of flirting in it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I rushed down to the door to receive Emmett and Jasper.

"We are here earlier to get everything set up for the party buddy!" said Emmett, looking rather excited about the house and the things he bought for the party.

"Great" I said. "We'll put all the stuff you brought on the table and then we split to set up everything"

"And… where's Rosalie?" asked Emmett while looking at all directions to inspect every inch of the room.

"I guess she's still changing, but I don't think she'll take any longer" I said to Emmett, trying to get his attention to get the house all set up for the party.

"Well, I guess we should start setting up the house to finish before everyone starts to get here" said Jasper, and started looking to the stuff they brought.

Everyone started to set up the house quickly; I got all the food out at the table, Jasper was setting up the audio and Emmett helped Rosalie to get some decorations on the house and getting some lights on the roof to get some crazy lighting effects. People started arriving shortly after we finished and by one hour the house was filled with far more people that I wanted, but even so I kept somehow a good humor.

The party was going smoothly, and everyone seemed to be having some fun. Some people where dancing on the end of the hallway and in the dining room, others were near the table where the snacks and the drinks were and the rest where basically near the exit to the garden. I had a chance to saw Jessica and Lauren dancing near the dining table and looking at me, I just tried to be polite and smiled at them, but they used their hands to call me near them to dance. I had no intentions to go and dance with them, considering that both had a big attraction to me and I was not in the mood to deal with them anymore.

After a while with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, I decided to go to the back of the house into the garden to get some fresh air.

"I'll go with you" said Jasper, obviously stating that he didn't wanted to be left alone with Rosalie and Emmett. Even when they were not really something, nobody could deny that there was definitively something. I was not uncomfortable with that, because even when Rosalie was my sister and Emmett was my friend, I knew both had been sometime attracted to each other and that Emmett would do no harm to her.

We moved into the back of the house and into the garden, and back there we just sat into the chairs near the pool. The night was not too cold, and in the air a slight smell of dew ran into my nose, even when there was no rain today.

We started talking about the party and how everything was going smoothly until I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Finally!" said Alice. "I found our dear host of this nice party!"

"Alice!" said Jasper, with a clear sound of happiness on his voice.

"Hey Jasper!" said Alice, with a big smile. "I got your message about helping you guys setting up the house for the party, but I was actually taking a ride with our new girl in town"

"That's fine Alice, don't worry" said Jasper.

"Anyways, let me introduce her" said Alice, while stepping aside so that we could see the girl behind her. The first thing I noticed was her red dress, getting all the way to her knees and her pale skin making the dress to look like an intense red. Exactly when I moved my sight into her face she turned from Jasper to me, and we had our same moment as in Biology class. She bit her lower lip and crossed her hands and legs at the same time, and I unconsciously let my jaw drop but quickly reacted and tried to give a little smile.

"Guys, this is…"

"Bella" I said, completing the sentence.

"You know her Edward?" asked Alice surprised.

"She's in my Biology class and Professor Goldstein introduced her" I said to Alice. I suddenly realized that I was rushing a bit by saying her name when someone else was actually introducing her to me. I almost unconsciously tried to avoid any other stalker-freaky act and zipped my drink to keep my mouth busy on something else.

"Yeah, I guess we are on the same class" she said, almost giving no importance to it.

"Well, welcome to Forks Bella" said Jasper with a smile.

"Thanks… Jasper, right?" said Bella, not hesitating but rather confirming his name to herself. "But I didn't got your name…" she said, while pointing to me with the same warm and cute smile she gave me when we left the classroom.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my house, so feel free to take a drink and enjoy the party" I said, trying to give her the same amount of importance I felt from her a few moments ago.

"I'm going to take your advice and get me something to drink" said Alice, while turning into the house.

"Me too, I'm feeling kinda hungry" said Jasper with a hesitation that made almost obvious that he was just looking for an excuse to go with Alice.

Bella and I turned to each other, and I quickly offered her a chair, she sat and fixed her look on the pool and the decorations that were floating on it.

"This house is amazing" she said after a while after turning to me. Her brown eyes showed the lights shining on the pool and for a brief moment I was sure that I could look there almost like a shining beautiful mirror.

"Thanks, I guess that Esme and Carlisle have a nice taste"

"Are they your parents?" she asked, showing on her face confused.

"Yes." I said while turning my chair to her. "I know it sounds weird from me to call them by their names, but I couldn't get used to call them mom and dad"

"So you are… like a…"

"Say it, adopted" I said to her very casually. "I don't mind being adopted, in fact I'm glad that they adopted me when my mother died, they take care of me and love me very much"

"Well, that's good; at least you don't feel like an outsider with them"

"Do you feel that way with your family?" I asked, feeling a sudden urge to know what she meant.

"I don't know" she said, with her sight lost on the horizon. "My parents divorced like 10 years ago, and I went to live with my mother, but now she got married and…" she stopped and hesitated.

"You don't like the guy?" I said, trying to guess what she kept for herself.

"No, he's really cool, but I just want them to have their life and be happy, that's why I moved here with my dad" she said, turning to me with a smile.

"Edward!" said a sudden voice in a high pitch, and I almost went nuts to the owner of that annoying voice.

"I've been looking for you Edward!" said Jessica, almost screaming into my ears. The smell of her breath made me obvious that those bottles of expensive whisky where getting empty.

"You should dance with us Edward!" said Lauren, who seemed almost as drunk as Jessica.

"I... I'd love to girls, but I don't want to leave Bella alone" I said, trying to shield on Bella to escape from those two.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll do just fine here" she said, lightly pushing me to those girls, who immediately pulled me out of my chair and dragged me nearer to the back door of the house so that we could hear the music inside.

Jessica went in front of me and started dancing, while Lauren basically hugged me from behind to take her shoes off. A few months before, I wouldn't be uncomfortable with the situation, but this time I was somehow concerned on what Bella might think about it.

"Eyyyyy…. It seems that your friend already found some company" said Lauren, still hanging on to me to keep from falling.

I turned my head to Bella, and I saw her on the same chair but now talking to a big guy. He had long hair, muscular but not ripped, and with a tanned skin. I instantly felt a twitch on my stomach as I had the most precious thing from me stolen, and stopped dancing with Jessica and Lauren. I went inside the house for a drink and I found Emmett on my way.

"Great party, right buddy? All the people is happy, there's some nice music and no drama from anyone so far" said Emmett, holding a big smile.

"Yeah, I guess it's ok" I said, still walking to the table where the drinks were, leaving Emmett behind.

I took some whisky into a glass and drank quickly all of it.

I was very pissed with the fact that someone else spoke to her, but I had no obvious reason to do so. I totally tried to deny the fact that I was actually falling for her, especially because I thought I had the same feeling so many times before. But it all ended the same way; I date the girl, she, somehow, fell totally for me and after a month or so I get bored from the relationship and end up everything with some silly excuses.

I know that it makes me look like a jerk, but I was merely looking for that special someone that everyone else found so easy. I was almost all the time with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, and the four of them were in love deeply, so being surrounded with that just frustrated me. I could only see myself as a very selfish child, like the ones that see their neighbor with a new toy and they instantly want one for them.

After my third glass of whisky, I found myself some courage to go look Bella, so I turned to the backdoor of the house, but before giving a step away from the table, I saw Bella entering to the house with the big guy holding her hand and dragging her through the people dancing near the dining room. Bella turned into every direction and then said something to the big guy, but he just gave a quick answer and pulled Bella in front of him. They both crossed quickly through the people dancing, went to the hallway to fight their way through some more people, and left the house very quickly.

My arm unconsciously moved fast to the side and I crashed the glass to the table behind me. I felt some drops falling to my shoe from my hand.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So.... like it?, bored you?, couldn't care less of what comes next?**

**I made this chapter really fast, I may have introduced a lot of actions but this is because I wanted to keep my first story short. Anyways I may change my mind in case anyone there is interested. Please don't forget to comment something, even an "OK" it's fine, and if you don't like it, let me know why.**

**About the next chapter... mmm I'm not sure when I will publish it, but I'll try to publish soon.**


	2. Away

**A/N: Hello! So here I am again, putting up my second chapter. Really quick before you read the chapter: First of all, I wanted to upload the chapter much sooner, but in a matter of days I decided to move out of my house and into another city XD ! So you know, between the moving, setting up, and so on, time went by very quickly and I didn't finished the chapter as soon as I expected. **

**I obviously don't own any Twilight material, the only thing I own is this little creation based on it's characters**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

It's curious how minds react to every message they receive through any of our senses. You'll never notice, but sometimes -when we get the right message- our reactions come truly instinctive, and our true nature comes out in its pure way.

I felt my head still burning, and the adrenaline was still making my heart go a thousand miles per hour, but now my mind was controlled by my rational part. Jasper was dealing with all the people to take them out, while Emmett was holding me as hard as he could. I don t know how I did it, but a few moments before I was able to release myself from Emmett s hug to run and try to catch that pricks that came to fight me.

The next day I was able to understand their rage; I guess that I would have reacted the same way if suddenly some whisky and glasses jump into my face and almost leave me blind and the guy who did this also push me out of his way and knocks me down. But I was not thinking about anything at that moment but in Bella and that ass that took her away from the party. I felt the rage getting me in every single muscle of my being, and I had the urge to go and take Bella from the asshole that pulled her out so violently, but I had to expect a reaction from the violent push I gave to that guy. I think his name is Mike Newton, and he plays with the football team. He pulled my arm near the hallway and turned me back to him.

"I was about to call you dead Edward!" said Emmett, excited by the fight that nearly ends in a massacre.

"You're a prick Edward!" said Rosie, furiously. "Those guys are twice your size and Emmett is the only one relatively bigger, you fucking dumbass!"

"Calm down Rosie, Edward gave Mike a nice uppercut!" said Emmett, with a really wide smile. "You really surprised me dude, I thought he was going to pound you good!"

"Thanks Emmett, although I don't know where that came from" I said, trying not to whine about the big headache I started to feel. I think that the headache was because of the ridiculous amount of whisky I drank earlier.

Everyone started to pick up all the stuff on the house while I was given a bag of frozen peas to put into a bruise I had below my eye. The bruise was very light and it was hurting me a little bit, but I guess that Mike took the worst part of all. When he pulled me back he had his fist prepared to punch me, but out of nowhere I reacted pretty quickly and evaded the jab, he took his arm back and I instinctively raised my fist to his jaw and gave him a nice uppercut that basically knocked him down, although he did reached to punch me below the eye. That's where two of the guys behind him moved closer and tried to surround me, but Mike stood up and stopped them. When I noticed that they were looking behind me, I realized that Emmett was there and Jasper beside me.

Rosalie came closer to me when they finished and asked me if I was feeling better.

"I guess I'm better" I said, still with the big headache in my head that couldn t even allowed me to think.

"I'm sorry about calling you dumbass" she said, while sitting beside me. "Jasper just told me that he saw everything; that the glass and whiskey over Mike was just an accident and that you ran to clean your hand and without noticing you pushed Mike very hard."

I was glad to hear that; Rosie now thought that I was going to the bathroom to clean my hand and nobody realized about my real intention. Maybe Jasper thought that I was going to the bathroom because Mike pulled me in front of the door for the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it, I guess I deserve it anyways" I said while pulling her closer to hug her.

"Well, I guess we must go out of here" said Alice, after taking the last few cans to the trash.

"Yes, we should leave before it gets later" said Jasper, while coming closer to were we where sitting.

Jasper and Alice said goodbye, and Emmett stayed a few more minutes and then left. I took my clothes off and went to sleep, but I just kept rolling over my sheets. I was confused, my head hurt, and I was about to go crazy about what happened with Bella. I couldn't even understand why I was so frustrated with what happened, but I certainly knew something: this was _not_ love. Definitively. I had so many problems by thinking that I loved someone that I was certain that this feeling was almost the same as the others, and I couldn't handle any more love problems.

The headache slowly went away and until then I could close my eyes and get some rest.

The next morning I woke up at 1 p.m. and still feeling tired. I took a shower, changed, and took my guitar to play some music. I usually play the guitar when I need to go away to my own world, and today I was really looking for somewhere else to go. I was letting myself to go wherever I wanted, and my hand just flowed over the fret with no real direction. I was not conscious about what I was playing, but the sound coming out of it was somehow pretty expressive. The door opened and Rosalie came in with her cell phone in hand.

"I just got a call from Alice" said Rosie before a big yawn. "She wants us to go to a barbeque on her house"

I was now feeling terrible, both physically and mentally, so I just kept quiet and keep playing the guitar.

"I think that Alice wants to play cupid with you and her new friend" said Rosie, sitting on my bed and smiling, almost like approving the idea.

"I'm not in the mood Rosie, my head is banging pretty hard" I said while turning off the amp.

"You should go at least, if you don't you'll screw all the planning that Alice went through"

Alice and the rest of the guys felt pretty bad for me because they saw all of my failures with the girls I dated, and they knew that every time I dumped each one of them was because I was really confused about my feelings towards them and not because I was a player. I got to the point that I couldn't handle any other date with a girl; it was not healthy for me or for the girls I dated. But is difficult to stop thinking about love and a relationship when my best friends are in love with each other and clearly happy about their feelings, and I was just miserable looking at their joy with no happiness for myself.

"Please, come with me just for a couple of hours, I don t want to come back home alone and Emmett is not going to take me back here" said Rosie after getting down her knees in front of me.

Rosie had an awful experience with her ex-boyfriend some months ago after coming back from Alice s house; the ex pulled her into an alley and she almost gets rapped, but Emmett found her while getting out of a store. Since that moment, Rosalie finds in Emmett not just a handsome guy, but a big protection from any danger near her. But each time Emmett isn't near Rosie and she has to go through that street, she depends on me to go there feeling safe.

"Okay Rosie" I said after a while. "I'll go for just a couple of hours"

"Thank you so much bro!" said Rosie while running out of my bedroom and into her room.

Rosie changed really fast and we drove to Alice's house on my car. My wrist was still bothering me from the cut I made myself with the glass, so I tried to rely on my left hand as far as I could.

The day was a little warm, no clouds were at sight on the sky and the sun was shining as hard as it could. These kind of days are the ones that you have to enjoy in Forks, and probably the reason why Alice picked a barbeque for today. Rosie kept quiet on the road, looking somehow nervous, so I just left her wondering there and made no attempt to make some conversation, even when I was dying to get into one. My thoughts were barely letting me drive, I was still furious about the way Bella left and the way that bastard pulled her out almost violently from the house. I could see that the thing that bothered me the most was that I didn t even knew if that guy was her... _something_. And now I had to see her today - Damn it! -

"Arghh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Rosie, snapped off her thoughts and quickly turning into me.

"Nothing" I said, surprised that I actually said that out loud. "I just got a sudden chill"

I turned the car into Alice's street and parked in front of her house. We walked into the house and I could feel my breathing faster and faster by every step. I had no idea if what Rosie said about Alice's idea to play cupid with Bella and me was true, and if so, if Alice knew something about the asshole that took Bella away, all I knew was that I was about to fall apart again.

Alice opened the door and took us into her backyard. Jasper and Emmett where already there, and they where setting up the grill by lighting up the charcoal. I looked around and felt both relieved and sad; Bella was not in there. At least now I was able to breathe normally. I helped Emmett setting up the grill while Jasper helped Alice getting out all of the food. Rosalie just sat and took some lemonade; she excused herself by saying that she had enough with all the stress she went through on her house the day before.

We settled everything and the meat was almost ready, so I called everyone into the grill to give them some of the meat that was already cooked, but Alice stopped me.

"Wait! we must wait until everyone is here to eat!" said Alice, smiling at me.

"But, who's missing?" said Emmett, looking impatient over the meat cooking over the grill.

"I invited Bella, the girl that went with me yesterday" said Alice while holding her eyes on me.

_Crap_. I knew that it was too good to be truth.

"Hey I'm dying in here, if I don't eat already I'll rip someone's head off" said Emmett, feeling really angry about waiting anymore to eat.

"Okay, Okay!" said Alice "Just let me go to her house and check how long is she taking, I won't take long"

Alice ran into the street and to Bella's house, and everyone else just sat on the table and waited. I wasn't happy about Bella coming to join us but at the same time I had the urge to see her again. Just curiosity, I guess, but it was there.

About a couple of minutes later, Alice got running into the backyard holding Bella from her hand. Alice may be really tiny and may look really weak and fragile, but the truth is that she really has a strong will and may tend to be stubborn sometimes. Bella just waved her hand to everyone when she arrived, showing a little uncomfortable about the way she was just dragged into the house. Alice showed her a spot on the table and sat her down.

I took the rest of the meat that was on the grill, put it into a bowl and took it to the table. Everyone else seated and we all started eating. Bella sat in front of me, Jasper and Alice sat beside me and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the other side of the table. Emmett was the first one to take some food into his plate, not caring about what to put in or how much, just filling his plate and digging up as fast as he could. Everyone else just looked at him and we all dropped a laugh at unison by the remarkable manners he displayed.

"So, Bella" said Rosie after a while "How much time are you going to be here, in Forks?"

"I'm not sure" said Bella "I guess I'll be here until I go to college"

"Great!" said Alice, almost jumping out of her seat "That gives us a year and a half to go to college, and by that time we can decide to which university we can go to"

Bella just turned her face to Alice, and somehow she reacted with a smile.

The rest of the dinner we basically spoke about everyone's embarrassing moments, trips we spent together and the universities everybody wanted to go to. Bella kept quiet most of the conversation, occasionally adding some laughs at the memories we shared to her and sometimes adding a few words. I kept silent throughout the whole conversation, just nodding at the questions any of the other guys asked to me or barely smiling every time that the rest laughed to tears. I was not happy with my doubts and I couldn't ask her all the questions that filled my mind because everyone else was there. Even when they weren't there, I couldn't ask her something like _Who's the ass that pulled you out of the party last night? Is he your boyfriend or something?_ I don t think that someone would take that nicely.

"Ok, so everyone brought your bathing suits?" said Alice, showing a bikini below her shirt.

Alice had a swimming pool on her house with a roof and the pool had a heater, so we could basically swim on it most of the time.

"Sure, I was waiting for you to go dive into the pool!" said Emmett, taking his shirt off.

Jasper and Emmett went to change clothes into the bathroom and Alice took us to the pool.

"Alice, you didn't told us anything about getting into the pool" said Rosalie, a little bit angry about the fact Alice forgot about that detail.

"Really?" said Alice, looking both to Rosie and me "Well, I can help you Rosie, you can take one of my suits, but I don't think that Edward would like to use a two-piece bathing suit"

"That s fine Alice, don't worry" I said, laughing "I'll watch you play, besides, I still have a headache"

"Alright Edward, but what about you, Bella?" said Alice, looking at Bella standing behind her with no bathing suit

"I think I may get sick" said Bella, frowning "Flu" she added.

"Well, then I guess that we shouldn't go into the pool if you two are going to be..."

"Don't worry Alice" I said, interrupting Alice before she could finish "I don't mind if you go into the pool, there's no problem with me"

"Yeah" said Bella "I don't mind either, you go ahead and swim"

"Okay" said Alice "I'm sorry, but I'll make sure that nobody's sick the next time and that I tell everyone to come prepared"

Alice took Rosalie upstairs to her room, and Emmett showed on the pool with Jasper behind him. They both ran quickly inside and jumped into the pool to do a cannonball dive. The water splashed all over and Bella and I moved away to avoid the splash. A few moments later Alice entered with Rosalie and they both moved to the border of the pool. Rosalie was entering into the pool slowly, first feeling the water with her toes and then slowly diving her foot, but Alice came behind her and pushed her in. Rosie reacted and turned to catch Alice s hand and pull her before she fell inside the pool. After that they took a ball and started to play with it inside the pool. I just turned to look for a chair inside the pool area but there was none.

"I guess that we should go outside if we want to seat" said Bella, looking at me while shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go"

We went outside to where we had dinner, and the weather was nice, so we just pulled some chairs closer and sat there.

"What happened to your hand?" said Bella after we were both seated

"Just a little accident" I said "A glass broke near my hand and I cut my wrist"

"And what about your eye?" she asked, somehow worried.

"Is what happens when your accident splashes a guy with whisky and pieces of glass"

She dropped a contagious laugh and we both laughed for a while. After that she raised her hand into my face and reached for the bruise below my eye.

"Well, I think that the bruise is very light, so I guess that the punch was not that hard" she said while passing her fingers into the bruise

"You should see the other guy" I said "I think I knocked him one tooth and cracked another"

"Guys" she said, frowning "they always have to prove who's tougher"

"So, where did you left yesterday at the party?" I said "I went back to the pool where we sat but you where gone already"

"Yeah, well I had to go, sorry" she said, looking down into her feet

"Did you left with the guy that sat with you when Jessica pulled me away?" I said

_Shit_. I knew that was too much, and I had to be careful not to ask any more questions, but I really felt the urge to know what was going on with her and that guy. I was burning inside with all these questions on my mind and now that I was letting them go I felt a relief that slowly calmed the burning.

"His name is Jacob, and yes, I left with him" she said, looking to the other side.

"And why did you left so early?" I asked, trying to sound barely interested on the answer.

"Well" she said, and then paused for a minute "he knows me since I was 5, and we were very close; when my mother left Forks she took me with her and we barely saw each other, basically when I visited my father for the holidays." She then paused and looked at her arm, and I noticed that she had a big bruise all around it, the bruise basically formed the shape of a hand holding her around, just like the way he hold her firmly when he pulled Bella out of the house.

"I don't think that's an accident" I said, reaching to her arm to lift it so that I could check all around it, she complained a bit when I accidentally touched a part of the bruise and then took her arm out of my hands.

"He's not so good controlling his strength or his temper" she said, smiling "But he's not a bad guy, he just tries to protect me"

"I don't think that's fair with you anyways" I said to Bella, lifting up her arm again so that I could point what I was talking about.

"He really feels very protective of me, and I know he exaggerates too much, but since I came back to stay he insists in keeping me safe, especially since..." then she paused.

"Since...?" I asked, trying not to push to hard to get an answer.

"Well, like I told you, I only saw Jacob on holidays, when I came to Forks to see my dad. One day we went out to play, I was about 12 and we both liked to get into the forest to hide around and explore. He left me behind for a while and I couldn't find which way he went to, so I got scared and started crying for him"

She took a pause and then took a deep breath, looking at the stars that showed near the full moon.

"All my crying must have called the attention of two guys that were near, and soon I saw then getting close to me trying to look like nice people. They asked me what was wrong with me and promised me to take me home, so I followed them. Luckily, my father was pretty worried about me and moved some cops to search me on the forest. Even some of the neighbors joined and they all started looking for me, and one of them noticed me going with those two guys. The neighbor who spotted us yelled to alert everyone else, and the kidnappers lifted me and started running. When they noticed that they had to run faster to escape, they threw me away and I flew straight into a big tree and hit my head"

"That must have been a pretty hard bump" I said, really impressed

"It was" she said "The bump sent me to the hospital with my skull fractured on 3 spots, and the doctors feared both head trauma and brain inflammation; the two guys ran away and I was never able to give a description of them, I totally erased their faces from my mind" she said, and then started playing with her fingers, her sight straight down.

"I m sorry about it" I said, after thinking for a while what to say.

"Don't worry, I don't care about them anymore, and everything went well with my brain" she said, smiling to me "The only thing that bothers me is that Jacob regrets a lot for letting me alone in the forest, and he s been very protective of me since then"

"I wouldn't call him protective" I said, letting a disturbed tone go away with my sentence. "I wouldn't go out with someone that does this kind of things"

"I get it" she said, while rubbing on the bruise on her arm "And we are not going out or anything, we re just good friends, that s it"

A sudden chill ran through all my body and then I felt how all the burning inside me disappeared right away. Those words where like rebirth, and I felt peace inside me.

"And what about you?" she said while taking a soda from the table "Are you dating someone with a freaky habit?"

I looked at her basically showing a question mark all over my face, and she just laughed at my reaction.

"I m joking!" she said, still laughing about my reaction.

"No, I'm not dating material anyways" I said, a bit disappointed because I saw a flash of my awful love life while answering.

"Um" she said, thoughtful. "Bad luck maybe?"

"Ey guys, come over!" said Alice, with a towel around and coming out of the pool area.

"I guess we should go, I don't think that you want Alice pulling you around again like she did a few hours before" I said to Bella, rather relieved that Alice came to interrupt on this moment.

"Okay, I guess that we will have to follow this conversation later then" she said, somehow upset that we were interrupted.

She went ahead to where Alice was, and when she passed beside me she tripped with a hose on the ground. I instinctively picked her before she fell, and my face came pretty close to hers because of the motion. We kept there and looked at each other, and my heart felt like it was going to go out of my body. After a while she pulled herself up and I took my arms from her. She kept walking while looking at me, and half way turned to run to were Alice was. I followed them and we went into the living room. When we entered, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were there, waiting for us already.

"We should watch a horror movie!" said Emmett, shaking a DVD box in the middle of the group.  
"No, it's chick flick time!" said Rosalie, taking away the DVD box from Emmett and then turning into the stand to look for the DVD collection.

"Hey guys, we should let Bella choose the movie!" said Alice, turning into Bella.

Everyone else looked at Bella and she just shrugged her shoulders; immediately after that everyone else surrounded her and started waving DVD boxes and yelling movie titles. She just looked at everyone and lowered her head, looking like there was no way to stop the madness around her.

"Everyone, just stop!" I yelled, freezing everyone else and forcing them to look at me. "Why don t you let Bella choose?"

"Well, I was actually planning on going home" she said, still with her shoulders shrugged.

"Why Bella?" asked Alice, upset. "I's just 10 o'clock, come on!"

"I'm sorry guys but I really have to leave, my dad is getting home in half an hour and I want to serve him something to eat before he gets to sleep" she said, with a smirk on her face.

"Well, then I guess that we should say goodbye" said Alice, looking really disappointed.

Bella left, and everyone else took their discussion back on track. I just sat on the couch and saw the whole discussion come into an end when they finally decided that an action movie would be the best choice. The movie began, and I just closed my eyes and slept throughout the whole movie. After that Rosalie woke me up and we drove back home.

When we got home, I went straight into my bedroom, and into my bed. I closed my eyes and I felt a sudden joy inside me about everything that happened today. Everything we spoke about that day was spinning on my head and I felt that maybe something good would come. Finally, the fatigue knocked me down and I fell asleep profoundly.

* * *

**A/N: So... like it?, love it?, best literature piece you've ever read? well, I don't guess so (LOL), but please comment anything you think about it.**

**Next chapter may take me the same time as this one, specially because I have nothing yet written. But posting comments may encourage me to go faster!**

**Greetings**

**Crazylear**


End file.
